


Can't you feel our souls ignite?

by orphan_account



Category: Genesis (Band), Peter Gabriel (Musician), Phil Collins (Musician), Tony Banks (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede ser, simplemente no puede. Peter está haciendo que la música se convierta en un espectáculo de raros, en una obra de teatro, cada vez que salen al escenario, el cantante usa esos disfraces raros para ''acentuar'' la historia. Entonces ¿Por qué Tony, el tecladista, no puede estar tan enojado cómo debería? ¿O es que su enojo se debe a que ya no pasa tanto tiempo con él como antes?</p><p>Slash- Referencias a Genesis- Pronto será traducido al inglés ¿Alguien desea ayudarme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí Jane con su primer aporte a esta bella página en dónde se puede shippear a gente real <3 (¡Que maravilla!) Como sé que aquí no hay demasiados escritores en español, intentaré hacer mis trabajos en doble idioma (Lo cuál va a ser un desafío, traducir del inglés al español se me hace MUCHO más fácil)  
> Nada de esto pasó en la vida real (bah, supongo) y espero que nadie se ofenda, son sólo ideas de una chica algo hormonal

El comienzo de l’ amour (?)

-Hay momentos en los que en verdad me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo que haces- Comentó Tony en un comprensible tono de reproche.

-Estás exagerando, no es para tanto- Le restó importancia Peter mientras intentaba refugiarse de la luz, tirándose boca abajo en su cama.

-¿No? ¡La gente está prestándole atención a tus ridículos personajes y no a la música!- Se exasperó dejando los cascos a un lado.

-¡Deja de gritar! Mis padres están durmiendo…

Ahora sí, completamente frustrado por la falta de interés de Peter en sus palabras, Tony gruñó y volvió a colocarse los auriculares conectados a su órgano Hammond L122. Intentó inútilmente descargar su enojo en las teclas de este, pero aunque feliz de que al menos el otro no lo escuchase, el órgano no sonaba demasiado bien, parecía estar componiendo la misma basura ya desechada.

Peter en verdad lo estaba hartando, últimamente los humos estaban amenazando con subírsele a la cabeza, el ser el constante centro de atención le estaba haciendo mal. Quedaba el rogar que la egogratificación pudiese ser parada con un simple y seco bofetón en la cara. Oh, como disfrutaría golpeándole al son de sus mariconadas de la violencia no lleva a nada’’ para poder callarlo con más golpes. Bueno, debía calmarse o terminaría por romper una tecla. Tocó parte de ‘’Apocalypse in 9/8’’ intentando olvidarse por un momento de la persona con quién debía compartir habitación.

Ya deberían estar durmiendo, el reloj de arriba del armario marcaba más de las tres de la mañana y el frío viento que atravesaba la ventana y chocaba contra sus espaldas no parecía querer dar tregua. Podrían haberla cerrado, pero parecía bastante necesario un frío que bajara la temperatura del enojo de Tony. 

Quizás estuviese exagerando bastante más de lo que le gustaría admitir, las cosas funcionaban bastante bien, y aunque mucha gente fuese sólo a ver qué iba a hacer Peter, al menos lograban que la supuestamente maravillosa música que ellos escribían llegase a ser escuchada por más gente de la que soñarían. Debía admitir que probablemente un poco de su enojo se debiese a que el gusanito de la envidia estaba encubando dentro suyo, claro que no la envidia por el éxito de Peter como cantante, nunca le había interesado ser el centro de atención. No, lo que últimamente le molestaba era que Peter, quien siempre había sido su mejor amigo, anduviese todo el tiempo con gente estúpida, le molestaba que el ahora cantante estrella se subiese a cualquier escenario con toda la confianza, siendo que antes sólo podía hacerlo con esfuerzo y mucha ayuda por parte de Tony. Sentía envidia de todos aquellos que estuviesen con Pete más tiempo de lo que él estaba, que cada vez parecía ser menos. Había llegado al punto de envidiar a Jill, la novia de este, que poseía la mayor parte del corazón del cantante. Él, en cambio, era el tipo gracioso pero caprichoso que siempre quería ser el principal músico de la banda y cuya única persona dispuesta a enfrentarle era Peter, cuando todos lo demás o estaban de acuerdo o simplemente estaban cansados de pelear.

Al menos ambos seguían siendo técnicamente fieles a sus principios, ninguno había querido hacer música comercial (Al menos no desde la partida de Jonathan King, su viejo productor) no habían caído en la droga y ninguno estaba tomando el control de la banda. 

Aunque Peter si lo estaba haciendo con las presentaciones. 

Hace un par de meses, la banda estaba dando una pequeña gira por Europa, nada fuera de lo normal, pero cierto día, en Dublín, en un estadio de boxeo, cambió todo. Peter salió al escenario con un vestido rojo y una máscara de zorra. Impacto es una palabra vacía como para describir lo que la gente sintió, estaban en medio de ‘’The musical box’’ e incluso Tony sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de pánico lo invadía íntegramente. Todos reaccionaron exactamente como Peter quería, quedaron semi-shockeados y con la boca abierta, no era el tipo de cosas que se esperaban para hacer en un estadio de box. Que el cantante se vistiese de tal manera no era algo que se hubiesen visto antes.

No se podía negar que desde la aparición de Peter transvestido (Como propaganda para su siguiente álbum, Foxtrot) la gente que iba a verlos aumentaba considerablemente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ese vacío ante la idea de que a la gente no le importaba la música e iba únicamente a ver las apariciones de Peter. Maldito sea el día en que quiso disfrazarse, maldecía todas las ideas teatrales que el cantante incubaba.

Sintió que Peter dejaba de moverse atrás suyo, y casi sin quererlo se dio vuelta para ver que sucedía. Pete estaba completamente dormido encima de la cama. Trató de ignorar eso, pero le era casi imposible no darse vuelta esperando que esté despierto.  
-Vamos, Pete, despierta- Susurraba, pero de inmediato se sentía culpable de no dejarlo descansar. Se sacó los auriculares y los dejó sobre el órgano, se sentía frustrado, se suponía que iban a practicar…se suponía que iban a estar juntos, pero lo arruinó reclamándole cosas ¿Qué haría? ¿Habría manera de solucionar eso? Estaba actuando de vocero, no era el único con esos reproches, toda la banda estaba descontenta, mas los malditos no se animaban a hablar. No quería estar enojado con Peter, estaba harto de hacerlo. El mundo real los estaba cambiando demasiado y siempre terminaba añorando sus días de escolares, cuando Pete y él se la pasaban juntos creyéndose mejores que todas las demás personas y riendo todo el día.

Eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron, tenían unos trece años, y así fuese por desesperación o cualquier otro sentimiento, terminaron por hacerse amigos de inmediato. La música rápidamente tuvo un rol esencial en sus vidas y desde un principio supieron que este era su camino a seguir. Peter Gabriel y Anthony Banks sabían que serían reconocidos algún día. Todavía no llegaban a donde querían, deseaban triunfar en todo el mundo, no sólo en Europa, el mundo se extendía ante sus pies y no tenían ganas de parar, daban para mucho más y lo estaban logrando.

Miró hacia la ventana, el aire era cada vez más helado, si no cerraba la ventana Peter terminaría por enfermarse. El aire se sentía realmente bien, ese frío congelante no lo molestaba, lo apaciguaba, lo hacía ver la irónicamente fría realidad.

Pero no era lo único que el frío causaba en él, hacía que pensamientos guardados muy dentro de él floreciesen a la superficie e intentara por todos los medios no pensar en ello. No, claro que no tenía sentido pensar en cosas que lo hicieran sufrir, pero mientras más lo intentaba, menos lo lograba. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden ignorar.

Con cuidado, sin querer ni pensarlo, se acercó a Peter. Lo miró. Se veía tan lindo, no parecía dormido, su respiración era muy calma, sus ojos cerrados eran lo único que lo delataba. Tenía la boca levemente abierta, lo dientes fuertemente apretados y su respiración no parecía la de una persona dormida. Su largo cabello estaba a su costado. Con ese toque de androginia tan característico de él, se veía aún más lindo.

Tony también tenía el pelo largo, con la diferencia de que el suyo tenía rulos y era un poco más oscuro. Por alguna razón él no se veía tan raro. Quizás era que simplemente él no buscaba serlo, mientras que su cantante, por mucho que lo negase, si lo hacía. Así fuese para llamar la atención, al tecladista le molestaba por otras razones. Parecía hacerlo para molestarlo, nunca estuvo muy seguro de sus sentimientos, el pelo largo y su estilo tan asexuado no se lo ponía más fácil.

Agh ¿Qué clase de estupideces estaba pensando? Claro que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, él era un hombre, y su amigo también lo era. Eso, exactamente, su AMIGO, nada más. Nada más. Nada más. Nada más. Nada más. Nada más. Nada más. Nada más…

Estaba con los ojos fuertemente apretados, por lo que no notó cuando algo lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tiró a la cama. 

-Jajaja, te engañé- Se rió infantilmente Pete su lado. Tony frunció el ceño. Peter suspiró- No se enoje, Banks, las cosas están mejorando, no le veo lo malo- Se acomodó de forma en la que miraba al techo.

-No soy el único enojado, Gabriel, todos piensan igual.- Se había acomodado igual que él, mirando al techo, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que una lagrimita caía por sus ojos.- No estés mal, es sólo…que es un poco frustrante que seas el único centro de atención. Todos hacemos la música…no es justo.- Lo que le decía no era lo que pensaba, o al menos no lo que le molestaba, pero sólo estaba allí como vocero.

Se quedó callado un rato, maquinando. Sintió que lo volvía a agarrar, pero ahora lo hacía de la mano, con suavidad, casi con ternura. Buscaba apoyo en su denunciante.

Quizás había sido insensible lo repentino de sus demandas. Lo bueno era que al menos no estaba enojado, no con él. Se sentía feliz de que lo siguiese estimando, de que no se hubiese enojado. 

La reacción había sido exactamente lo que buscaba: Que Pete reflexionase acerca de lo hecho. Sonaba como madre, pero se lo habían pedido. Los demás no estaban demasiado contentos, en especial Mike, estaba tanto o más enojado que Tony, pero lo mandaban a hacer el trabajo sucio a él ¿Tan insensible era? Sí, al parecer sí, ya que ni había pensado en el otro al echarle todas esas cosas en cara.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
En el momento que sucedió, no se encontraba en sus plenas facultades mentales. El frío de la ventana los había obligado a tirarse encima una manta, estaban tan cansados que no se metieron debajo de las sábanas, Tony no tenía fuerzas para irse hasta su cama. Por ende, ambos estaban adormilados sobre la cama. Entonces, sucedió algo que por mucho que soñó, jamás esperó que realmente pasase.

Adormilado como estaba, tardó en reaccionar. No, no estaba equivocado, tampoco estaba soñando. Los labios de Peter estaban acariciando los suyos, tan suaves como siempre lo había imaginado, tan dulces como podría haber pedido. No se movían, solo los rozaban, con mucha suavidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía seguían tomados de la mano.

Peter pensaba que su amigo estaba dormido, y tal como era la situación, no pudo evitar lo tentador que se veía. Parecía la oportunidad perfecta, ya que a diferencia de Tony, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero hacía bastante se había resignado a la naturaleza inmoral de los mismos. Realmente quería a Jill. Mucho. Era su mejor amiga, pero había muchas posibilidades de que se engase a sí mismo al decir que la amaba, sabía que eso no era posible. Sus sentimientos pertenecían únicamente a su compañero de cantos, a aquel que lo había querido desde su época de regordete simpaticón. Ahora ¿para qué negarlo? era mucho más lindo que en aquel entonces, y mujeres no era algo que le faltase. Su imagen andrógina era algo buscado, le gustaba ser así, y también le gustaba atraer a la gente. Pero esto no lo interesaba si no lograba atraer a Tony, por muy cursi que sonase, él era su verdadero amor.

En el momento que se dio cuenta de esto (hacía poco, en verdad, unos dos años) intentó negarlo con todo su ser. Luego de la negación, pasó a una leve aceptación, intentando convencerse de que sólo estaba confundido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no era así, entró en la fase de aceptación total, una hermosa aceptación, en la cual había entendido que como amor secreto, sería feliz. Ahora se encontraba en una de las últimas etapas: desesperación. Lo necesitaba cerca de él, abrazándolo, queriéndolo, acurrucándolo en sus brazos…puaj, sonaba como una colegiala estúpida enamorada de su ídolo, realmente necesitaba calmarse.

Pero Peter no pensó exactamente en calmarse cuando en un arrebato de valor, lo besó. 

Claro que a eso no podría llamársele beso, sólo quería sentir el calor que los labios de su tecladista emanaban. Decidió que, dormido como creía que estaba, Tony no tenía porqué enterase de ello. También se dio cuenta de que debía ser sigiloso, para nada quería que el otro despertase y se llevase una idea errónea (Que en verdad sería completamente acertada) Claro que, la idea no le salió muy bien, Tony estaba despierto, y al sentirlo, besándolo, se llevó una grata sorpresa que no esperaba.

Sin perder el tiempo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Tony corrió la mano y la llevó a la muñeca del cantante, moviéndolo de forma un poco violenta, hasta que quedase debajo de él. Colocó la mano libre en la barbilla de Peter, impidiéndole escaparse. Comenzó a mover sus labios. Peter, si bien estaba muy sorprendido, lo siguió sin demora, moviendo sus labios, ávido de sentir la tibieza del otro, tomó con su mano libre (la que no estaba agarrada a Tony) el enrulado cabello de su compañero. También lo tenía aprisionado.

Todo el amor contenido que por tanto tiempo había intentado negar explotó en ese momento. Lograron por fin relajarse de la idea de cómo reaccionaría el otro, para ser reemplazado por otros miedos quizás más grandes que los atormentaron al otro día.

Desde 1967 la homosexualidad había dejado de ser un crimen en Inglaterra, lo cual era un alivio más que grande en ese momento. Claro que eso no significaba que fuese aceptada, al contrario, grupos opositores bastante grandes se habían alzado.

Otro problema sería el que ambos tenían pareja estable, aunque no estaban muy seguros de que eso pudiese ser contado como engaño, era realmente muy raro ¿Qué harían? Por un lado podrían dejar todo como un secreto, seguir con sus vidas, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tampoco estaban seguros de que pudiesen dejar a sus parejas y ser… ¿Novios? Ni siquiera estaban del todo seguro de sus sentimientos ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaban haciendo?

En el momento sólo pudieron pensar en cuanto anhelo tenían de fundir sus bocas, entrelazarse, de sentirse queridos. Pero era tarde, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, teniendo hermosos sueños que siempre incluían al otro.


	2. Problemas predecibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertar después del besuqueo ¿Qué viene después?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días (son las 3:15 AM en Argentina) aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el cual me gustaría aclarar unas cosas.  
> Supper's Ready es la última canción del disco Foxtrot, dura 23 minutos y está dividida en secciones:  
> -Lover's leap  
> -The Guaranteed Eternal Sanctuary Man  
> -Ikhnaton and Itsacon and Their Band of Merry Men  
> -How I dare to be so beautiful?  
> -Willow farm  
> -Apocalypse in 9/8 (Co-Starring the Delicious Talents of Gabble Ratchet)  
> -As Sure As Eggs Is Eggs (Aching Men's Feet)

Problemas predecibles

No lo miraría, no a los ojos por lo menos. Mantenía la vista clavada en sus dedos, en las teclas intentando concentrarse sólo en eso, sin lograrlo. Por suerte, los instrumentos tienen esa particularidad de sonar mejor mientras menos atención se le presta, y Tony Banks era un excelente tecladista.

No negaría que se estaba comportando de una manera muy poco madura, y sobre todo, para nada masculina. Eludir los problemas jamás es una buena idea, y sin embargo, oh, era tan cómodo. Si tan sólo pudiese ser un poco más como Peter, poder hacer de cuenta que realmente nada había pasado, que todo seguía completamente, COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL. ’Respira, por el amor de Dios, Tony. Respira y deja de mover tan insistentemente el pie’ Pensó algo aturdido. De a poco, con miedo, logró subir la vista para encontrar a Peter cantando idioteces que se le ocurrían en el momento. El cómo esa era una buena manera para componer canciones siempre fue un misterio para el tecladista, sin embargo, parecía dar buenos resultados. Se lo veía concentrado ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podría estarlo? 

Esa mañana Tony había despertado primero, envuelto en los brazos de Pete, y entonces, algo horrorizado de lo que había pasado, se había escabullido lo más sigilosamente que pudo al comedor, dónde ya estaba el resto de la banda.

-¿Y?- Preguntó ansioso Mike- ¿Hablaste con él?

-¿Con quién?- Contestó Tony algo a la defensiva. Estaba tan avergonzado y confundido que temía que algo se le escapase sin querer.

-Con Peter, Tony ¿Con quién iba a ser?- Phil puso los ojos en blanco mientras masticaba una tostada- Por eso tuviste que compartir habitación con él.

-Ah…sí- Al parecer se había olvidado que todo había comenzado con reproches. Por otro lado, a él se le hacía tan común el compartir habitación con el cantante, que no le parecía necesario buscar alguna excusa para hacerlo.

-¿Y bien?- Le dio pie el baterista a que continuase. 

-¿Y bien qué?- Exclamó con dolor de cabeza, mirándolo como si no soportase estar allí ni un momento más.

-¡¿Pues qué te dijo?!- Phil medio golpeó la mesa. Al ver la cara de odio del otro, se arrepintió- …Lo siento,

-¡Me dijo que…! Me dijo…- Tony intentó recordar qué le había dicho- Creo que no me dijo nada- Se escuchó un gemido general- Pero lo dejé pensando al menos, quizás corte con sus actuaciones o algo así.  
Steve se dio cuenta de que Mike iba a protestar, por lo que decidió intervenir- Bueno, dejémoslo allí, tampoco nos está yendo tan mal ¿No? En caso de que la cosa se nos vaya de las manos, haremos algo. Por ahora dejémoslo como está- Concluyo rascándose el bigote con su siempre serena expresión.

Todos se calmaron, Steve era el que tenía más onda de hardcore oscuro, y sin embargo era quien lograba esparcir esa aura de tranquilidad que nadie más lograba. Todos siguieron con su desayuno, hasta que un rato más tarde, alrededor de las 9:30, Peter se levantó.

Tony intentó mantenerse en calma lo mejor que pudo, pero es que ¡Era tan difícil! Gabriel se veía tan radiante esa mañana, casi como cuando eran niños y le sonreía de forma algo arrogante, dispuesto a contarle su última idea para una canción, a lo que Tony probablemente respondería con un ‘’¡Qué asco de idea!’’ riéndose. Habían sido bellos tiempos en su adolescencia, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado de no tener a Peter a su lado.

Mientras recordaba esto, el cantante se acercó y lo saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Entonces, Banks entró en pánico ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo habrían visto los otros? Qué idiota era Peter para andar besándolo de una manera tan cariñosa, y sospechosa, en frente de todos los demás.

Tony miró para abajo intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Definitivamente los demás se habrían dado cuenta. Calma, calma. Todos estuvieron a favor de la ley del ‘67 ¡Pero eso no significaba que comprendiesen su amor! ¿Y si lo echaban de la banda? Nunca dejaría que el idiota ese que apenas si sabía tocar lo remplazase.

Una vida sin la banda ¡Qué horror! Luego la banda se haría famosa, y él sólo sería el que fue echado de ella. Un pobre fracasado que viviría en el pasado y corto éxito que tuvo, tocando en bares sucios y abarrotados de gente. Ya se imaginaba, gordo de comida grasienta, pelado y con los dientes sucios. Su cuarta esposa, tomando todo el día, con el pintalabios derritiéndose en las arrugas de los labios.

Y lo peor es que sus esposas en verdad lo odiarían, ya que de seguro esto sería un gran escándalo. Ya se imaginaba a la Melody Maker: ‘’Relación prohibida entre integrantes de Genesis’’ Caerían en la desgracia, la gente se reiría de ellos al pasar por la calle, los señalaría. Esto era culpa de su tío abuelo, él era un fag, seguro se lo había heredado.

Y esto lo pensó en un segundo. Claro que como junto a Steve Hackett, él era el maestro de la expresión incambiable, ninguno notó su pelea interna. Así, Peter procedió a saludar a los demás con el mismo beso. Ahí fue cuando Tony recordó que Peter siempre fue medio mariconazo, y que ese era el beso con el que saludaba a todos…todas las mañanas. No pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción debajo de esa capa de alivio que lo invadió.

Peter se desperezó, y sentó en la mesa, del otro lado, Steve le tiró una tostada que el cantante se puso a masticar. Estaba con cara cansada, casi acostado sobre la mesa. Todos siguieron con su desayuno a medio terminar, Tony cruzó mirada con Peter por un momento, y creyó haberlo visto guiñándole, pero no podía estar seguro, había sido sólo un segundo antes de que volviese a su cara arrogante de ‘’Nada me importa’’ Maldito idiota, ya le afeitaría la cabeza en la noche.

-Bueno, quizás deberíamos irnos antes de que a la señora Gabriel le dé un patatús por lo flaco y ojerosos que estamos- Sonrió Mike levantando los platos.

-Ja, la pobre creo que ya se dio por vencida, parece que entendió que ser músico es un trabajo difícil- Respondió Peter.

Tony se preguntó si su silencio no sería demasiado sospechoso, como si se notase que estaba ocultando algo. Luego, volvió a recordar que solía estar callado, con la excepción de cuando debían componer. Ahí gritaba mucho más que todos los miembros del parlamente juntos. Y es que era un chico apasionado, un compositor innato que daría lo que fuese por la música, no podía quedarse callado cuando hay algo que no le gusta…

…Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Peter se detenía a cada rato para escribir algo, cantaba y hablaba con los demás ¡Y a él no le estaba prestando ni atención! Comenzaba a preguntarse si lo de anoche lo había soñado.

-Walking across the sitting room. I turn the television off (Caminando a través de la sala de estar, apago la televisión)… ¡¡TONY!!- Lo despertó de su ensoñación Peter.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con falsa inocencia. El cantante suspiró, pero le sonrío, mierda que se veía lindo.

-Intenta tener la bondad de prestar aunque sea un mínimo de atención- Dijo con un toque de fría dulzura en su voz.

El tecladista se sintió un poco avergonzado. Estaba con una guitarra de doce cuerdas como Mike, y todos estaban poniendo su empeño en poder la canción más épica de la historia, mientras que él andaba histeriqueando al chico con el que se besuqueó. Realmente comenzaba a parecer mujer, quizá su padre razón y debería cortarse esa maraña de Rulos y volver a la universidad, o mejor ¡Al ejército!

-Muy bien, lo siento- Contestó refunfuñando- Pero no digas ‘’I’m looking to your soul’’ (Estoy mirando hacia tu alma) es mejor ‘’I’m looking to your eyes’’ (Estoy mirando hacia tus ojos)- Tony también estaba algo frustrado porque ya quería pasar la primera parte de esa canción, tenía lista la parte de Apocalypse in 9/8 y quería que siguiesen con esa. Suspiró, son las cosas malas de querer hacer una canción de 20 minutos.

-Bien, bien- Mike se acercó algo alterado al papel manoseado de Peter, le hizo un tachón a algo y escribió encima- Ahora POR FAVOR ¿Podemos seguir? Llevamos casi tres horas intentando terminar con esta parte.

Y era verdad, Phil estaba que se dormía por su poca participación en esa parte, Steve estaba con su cara de tranquilidad, mientras que los otros tres se encontraban algo alterados. Mike, con su guitarra doble, hasta tenía el pelo algo crispado a causa de la tensión. Pero claro que tanto Peter como Tony intentaban mantener una fría guerra entre sí, cosa que devuelta, era pan de todos los días. Peter carraspeó.

-Bueno, empecemos de vuelta- Phil marcó el ritmo con las baquetas, era algo complicado comenzar todos al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana, Peter se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, que tuvo que ir a la mesada a buscar una pastilla inmediatamente. Luego, recordó que aunque estaba en la casa de sus padres, le había dejado su habitación (Que era más grande) A los otros tres de la banda, mientras que había compartido la habitación de invitados con Tony. 

Más que habitación de invitados, parecía la habitación de su amigo, había logrado instalar su Hammond allí e incluso iba a quedarse cuando Peter no estaba. Sólo faltaba que comenzase a llamar a sus padres ‘’Mamá y papá Gabriel’’ El cantante se rió, realmente hacía mucho que eran amigos, compartían la mayoría de las cosas.

La noche anterior Peter había cometido una de las tonterías más grandes de su vida: Dejarse llevar.

Tampoco nadie podría culparlo, Tony es la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Lo quiso en su etapa de vieja gruñona, lo quiso cuando se paró en medio de la mesa del comedor de la escuela y comenzó a cantar Soul. Incluso, cuando Anthony y Mike le pidieron al tecladista que los fuese a ayudar, él les dijo que iría, pero con Peter. Cuando Ant empezó a cantar, le dijo que parase, que Gabriel lo haría muchísimo mejor.

¡Y no sólo eso! Porque había que admitir que Banks tenía un humor de perros, pero era el tipo más talentoso que conocía, la manera de tocar el teclado que tenía era simplemente algo de otro mundo. Y para agregar a este menjunje, estaba el hecho de Tony, aunque no se diese cuenta, era muy atractivo (En especial cuando fruncía el ceño <3)

Entonces ¿Cómo resistirse? Claro que lo que el cantante jamás pudo imaginar sería que Tony le correspondería…o al menos eso suponía, ya que no se habían dicho nada y por lo visto el otro se había despertado e ido antes que él. Pero lo había besado, con amor, eso no podría haber sido fingido. Aunque claro, cualquiera hubiese pensado que la reacción más probable de Tony hubiese sido golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Se peinó un poco, enojado de que el otro se hubiese ido sin saludarlo, y completamente decidido a jugar un poco, sólo para ver qué pasaba. Se dirigió a la cocina y saludó a su amigo como si nada, pero este no pareció inmutarse. No había que preocuparse, Peter sabía lo difícil que era hacer reaccionarlo, tenía tiempo y paciencia. Sin embargo no puedo evitar guiñarle un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, vio que el otro fruncía ligeramente el ceño…que lindo se veía así.

Y es que Peter había aprendido a la fuerza como conquistar, y poco a poco se había convertido en un gran jugador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Habían terminado las partes de Lover’s leap y The Guaranteed Eternal Sanctuary Man, por fin, después de semanas sin estar contentos. Y Tony no podía evitar sentir felicidad, incluso aunque lo único que había intercambiado con Peter era palabras muy, muy frías. El pelo de Mike volvía a estar completamente liso, aunque Phil seguía algo adormilado.

Tony había tomado la decisión de encarar al cantante y preguntarle por qué diablos lo había besado. Con esto en mente, mientras arreglaba y terminaba de escribir las partituras los minutos pasaron, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba solo y que comenzaba a hacer frío. Fue a cerrar la ventana, el aire realmente estaba que congelaba.

Se quedó observando afuera más de lo debido, haciendo que el resto de la banda se preocupase por él. Así, sin darse cuenta, terminó con Peter atrás suyo, a quién habían mandado a buscarlo.

-¿Qué miras?- Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir al otro detrás suyo.

-Sólo me quedé pensando- Dijo intentando mantener su expresión de siempre- Algo tildado quizás- Se dio vuelta. Peter sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayamos terminado las primeras dos partes- Miró hacia la ventana- Y tenías razón, mirar a los ojos es casi lo mismo que al alma, y suena mucho mejor- Volvió su   
vista al chico de rulos, con ternura.

Tony no era exactamente hablador, menos cuando se trataba de parloteo, pero sentía algo diferente en la cadencia de Peter, en como de a poco comenzó a acariciar su brazo, de arriba abajo. Acaso… ¿Acaso estaban teniendo una de esas conversaciones con el fin de encantar a la otra persona? ¿Flirteo le decían?

-Pues…sí, aparte la imagen es más concisa, se ve que en ese instante la miras a los ojos, como si no le estuvieses dejando la opción de ignorarte- El cantante ser rió un poco ante este comentario y se acercó más, tomando firmemente los brazos del otro, y mirándolo con sus profundos ojos celestes.

-¿Así?- Le sacó un mechón de la cara- Me alegra que comprendieses de que va la historia, es como si no la hubiese escrito solo. Puedo mirar a tu alma sin que lo notes, o al menos sin tenerte atrapado, pero al menos así ‘’Mirándote a los ojos’’ puedo estar seguro de que me estás viendo.

La historia de Lover’s leap era obviamente lo que relataba un hombre en presencia de su novia. Pero por alguna razón, Peter lo estaba cambiando a su favor, para que pudiese aplicarse a su situación. Se acercó un poco más a Tony, que tuvo que apoyarse contra la ventana para evitar que estuviesen demasiado cerca, a Gabriel no pareció interesarle mucho, ya que siguió acercándose.

Y Bank sentía algo derritiéndose dentro de su estómago, algo presionando, como si quisiese explotar ahí adentro. Sintió el aliento de Peter mientras decía cosas que no escuchaba, y pudo notar allí, tan cerca, como los incisivos del otro eran algo más largos que el resto de sus dientes, cosa que lo hacía ver adorable. Notó el lunar que tenía en su mejilla, como su nariz era también bastante larga. Su pelo le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que se quedase sin latidos disponibles y parara.

El cantante se acerco un poco más, murmurando algo parecido a ‘’Que lindo te ves cuando frunces el ceño’’ y simplemente no resistió más, cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras esperaba que el otro lo besase. Estaba a un centímetro de su cara.

-Bueno, mejor vamos, me mandaron a buscarte. Recoge los papeles, vamos a comer pizza- Y con un guiño, se fue, dejando a Tony algo abrumado y confundido.

Para Peter requirió mucho autocontrol el no besarlo, se veía tan dispuesto y callado, sin gritar ni argumentar cosas sólo para generar pelea, como solía hacer. Pero él sabía cómo jugar, y quería estar bastante seguro de lo que estaba haciendo antes de continuar, no quería que nadie terminase herido.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de marcharse, lo que menos quería en el mundo era que el tecladista se enojase, o que se sintiese mal. Estaba seguro de poder arreglar cualquier problema existente entre los dos, pero era cuestión de…esperar. Aunque se alegraba de no haber necesitado de su paciencia para que Tony reaccionase, quizá en el fondo, esperaba esto desde los 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando terminé de escribir esto me di cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba. En el capítulo anterior puse que ya hacía unos meses que Peter había hecho la presentación vestido de zorra, para entonces ya tenían Foxtrot listo para su lanzamiento, con Supper's Ready terminada y besha. Pero me dije ''Mah sí'' ya decidí que voy a ignorar la existencia de Jill (Al fin y al cabo no es tierno ser el amante de alguien con novia) así que lamento las incongruencias.  
> Espero que los personajes no hayan quedado demasiado raros, siempre intento atarme a la verdad de la personalidad, pero devuelta ''Mah sí''  
> Si yo estuviese leyendo esto me querría matar por ser tan calienta pavas y al final que no se dieran ni un puto beso c: soy malosa.  
> Una vez más, si alguien quiere ayudarme a traducirlo al inglés.  
> Dejá kudos si te gustó el Babrel...o Ganks...o como sea <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Otra cosa más, no sé cómo llamarle a esta pareja ¿Pony? ¿Toper? Nah, estaba pensando que quizás podría ser algo como Ganks, o Babrel, no sé D:
> 
> Y otra vez, si alguien quiere ayudarme con la traducción, se lo agradeceré de corazón.  
> Besos y que estén bien, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
